Teen Titans Go!: The Bird, The Alien and the Cat
by w-20
Summary: Based from Teen Titans Go! series. Robin put end his crush for Starfire, but then he starts a new relationship with Kitten. This relationship will make worry "one" of the Titans.


This story is based from Teen Titans Go series. Robin put end his crush for Starfire, but then he starts a new relationship with Kitten. This relationship will make worry "one" of the Titans.

**The Bird, the Alien and the Cat**

The scene starts with Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games, about a fighting game, Cyborg playing as Superman and Beast Boy as The Flash. Cyborg was winning every match.

Cyborg: (After winning another match) Boooya! In your face, Beastie!

Beast Boy: (A little upset) Not fair! I know I can beat you in this game!

Cyborg: Come on! You were saying that during 20 matches.

Beast Boy: Again, again!

They started another match; Beast Boy turned into an octopus and use his tentacles to use the game controller but at the end Cyborg won again.

Cyborg: 21 victories!

Beast Boy: (Turning back to normal) Ah! I won't give up! Let's play again!

Cyborg: As you wish, you're gonna lose again.

Beast Boy: But first, I'm going to adjust my butt, so I can play comfortable.

While Beast Boy was adjusting on the couch, he felt something.

Beast Boy: Eh? Something is pitching me.

Then Beast Boy was looking on the sofa and found something, it was a picture, and it has Starfire's face on it.

Cyborg: What is it?

Beast Boy: It's just a picture, a Starfire's picture, but what is it doing here, hidden in the couch.

Cyborg: (Suspecting) Hmmm! I think to know who owns it.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion outside of Tower.

Beast Boy: What was that?

Then Cyborg and Beast Boy went out of the Tower, and they find a pile of ashes that went with the wind.

Beast Boy: (Realizing something) Cyborg, look!

They find a mound of stuff, which are puppets, dolls with the form of Starfire, items with Starfire's face and others; they are piled disorderly.

Cyborg: Why are there stuff referenced with Starfire?

Then, someone was approaching to them, it was Robin who was bringing a box with more stuff referenced with Starfire.

Beast Boy: Robin?

Robin: (Feeling sad) Hey guys, oh! You found the last thing I missed.

Robin took the picture that they found. Then Robin took a birdarang and disposed to do something, but he was looking the face of Starfire on the picture. He felt nervous but then he sticked the picture in his birdarang and tossed to the mound, which then exploded, burning all into ashes and went with the wind. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in shock to see what Robin did.

Cyborg: Robin! What did you do?

Beast Boy: Why you burst your stuff of Starfire?

Robin: (Feeling depressed) Guys, this is the moment I have to tell you.

Cyborg and Beast Boy: What?

Robin: No matter how much I try, I can get Starfire's affection for me.

Cyborg: Well, that's common every day.

Robin: Also I can't forget what she told me that moment.

Then Robin remembers a flashback of Valentine day, Starfire kissed him on the cheek and he heard her words "I love you as a brother".

Robin: Those words made my heart broken.

Then inside of Robin, his heart broke as glass.

Beast Boy: Come on! That's natural, in my case with Raven, she hit me many times, but she seems she likes me, but in your case, Starfire doesn't understand about Earth loves.

Robin: That's not the same, after thinking a lot, I decided it!

Cyborg: Decided? What?

Robin: I decided to put end my crush for her.

Cyborg and Beast Boy are surprised to hear that.

Cyborg: Robin, are you sure?

Robin: Yeah, that's why I burst my stuff of her to avoid to thinking about her, from this moment I will forget my moments, my scenes and future with her; I have to think as a lone hero like my mentor.

Beast Boy: Whoah! You are acting seriously this time.

Robin: But doing this is much harmful for me. If you excuse me, I need to be alone for a while.

Then Robin used his remote control and his bike appears, he rides his bike and leaves back Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Do you think he was seriously?

Cyborg: No! I think when he's back; he'll act crazy when he sees Starfire.

Beast Boy: So for now… let's play video games?

Cyborg: If you want to continue losing.

Beast Boy: I have the rest of the day.

Then they go back to the Tower.

Later at night, Robin was riding until he reaches the bridge and stopped. Next, he put out his helmet and leaves his bike, he approached to the bridge and watch the sea. He made a light sigh.

Robin: (Singing sadly) _It's over, girl, you know it's over this time, oh it's over._

Then Robin saw a reflection of Starfire smiling at him, then he turn around but she wasn't with him. He sees the sea again.

Robin: It's very hard to go ahead, but as a hero I must do it.

Robin realizes another reflection, it was the moon. Then, he sees the night sky, there are a full moon very shining.

Robin: (To the moon) Oh my lovely moon, you are the only girl I have, every time I see you, I wish to hug and kiss you. But I's not the same with a real girl, don't get mad with me! (Sighs) If only there is a girl who I can love, I give her my heart, no matter what, but it's not common than she crushed in my face at any moment.

When Robin attempts to leave, a girl crushed with him, they fell in the ground.

Robin: Ouch! What's wrong with? That hurt!

Girl: Sorry, I was running…

But then Robin sees the girl, and she was nothing more than Kitten, who was carrying a large bag.

Robin: Kitten!

Kitten: Oh! It's you, Robin!

Robin: (Preparing to attack) What are you doing here? Doing the dirty works of your father, I suppose.

Kitten: (Grabbing her bag) What? No, I was just running.

Robin: Don't lie to me! I had a bad moment; I need this to calm down myself.

Kitten: Bad moment? All people has bad moments, I'm sure it's about love, right?

Robin: Eh? How can you know?

Kitten: There's nothing you can hide from me; my ex-boyfriend!

Robin: You know I broke up with you, because you're a villainess.

Kitten: Well, but you know the time changes people, don't you think that, Robbie-poo.

Robin: No matter the time, I won't… (Then he felt dizzy) Wait! How did you call me?

Kitten: Robbie-poo?

Robin was very lovely and funny dizzy.

Robin: Oh! I didn't hear my nickname when we were lovers.

Kitten: Oh! You remember our times together!

Robin: So do you want to do something this night? I see you have a large bag.

Kitten: Ah! I was just bringing my clothes from the laundry.

Robin: I see, so do you want to go out with me?

Kitten: (Feeling happy) Oh! Robbie-poo! I always wanted to date with you again, like the past.

Robin: Then, let's go!

Later, Robin and Kitten were riding the bike and get to a café. They were eating and talking very happy.

At the end, they arrived a house, Kitten's house. Kitten carries her bag and disposed to enter to her house.

Robin: Hey Kitten, you know, you make me feel better after my depression.

Kitten: (Getting close to him) Well, that's how I want to see my ex-boyfriend happy like the old times. This is my thanks for the date (She gives him a picture) and this for more.

Then Kitten gives Robin a kiss on his lips, suddenly his broken heart back to normal in a funny reconstruction. Robin felt dizzy for that.

Robin: Hey Kitten; I wonder if you want to go out with me 4 more nights like dates, you know for the love tradition of the city.

Kitten: Hmm? It's okey, after all I always have feelings for you, even we broke up, I'm your fan.

Robin: (Very happy) Perfect, I see you next night.

Robin rides and leaves Kitten very happy.

Kitten: (With evil smirk) This is gonna be perfect, I'll become the most popular and rich girl, also I'll have my own hero who protects me.

She opened her bag, and it has a lot of money that she stole.

Kitten: I have to make sure he will be with me again.

Later at the Titan Tower; Cyborg and Beast Boy continue playing video games.

Cyborg: Oh yeah! 50 victories!

Beast Boy: (Upset) Aaaah! More rounds! I'm sure I can win!

Starfire and Raven were talking while Starfire was holding Silkie, her pet.

Starfire: Please Raven, help me to dress Silkie, it's your turn this time.

Raven: (Ignoring her) I refuse, besides why you don't ask the other guys?

Starfire: Cyborg and Beast Boy are busy with that, and I haven't seen Robin all this day, where he is?

In that moment, Robin appeared very happy, the rest see his arrive. Starfire goes after him.

Beast Boy: So he's happy now.

Cyborg: I'm sure it's because Starfire is in front of him.

Starfire: Hey Robin, it's good to see you, can you help me to dress…

Robin: Not now, Star, I'm very happy for you, I have other plans.

Raven, Beast and Cyborg were in shocked to see that, and then they reunited.

Cyborg: Did you see what I see?

Beast Boy: So Robin was saying the true about stop loving Starfire.

Raven: I didn't listen that but I'm surprised like you.

Robin: Guys! I have an announcement, so listen to me.

The other titans get reunited to Robin.

Robin: I finally found my perfect partner!

Raven: What are you talking about, it means a girlfriend?

Robin: Of course! A girl who loves me years ago and also she admires me.

Cyborg and Beast Boy go close to him.

Beat Boy: Really, so that's why you are happy.

Robin: Yeah!

Cyborg: So who's the fortunate girl?

Robin: You're gonna be surprised, it's Kitten.

Then Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were with blank faces. Suddenly Robin is smashed with Cyborg's hand, a bear hand of Beast Boy and finally with a shadow claw of Raven.

Robin: (Angry) What's the matter?

Cyborg: Are you kidding? Kitten?

Beast Boy: (Turning back to normal) Yeah, she's a villainess

Robin: So?

Cyborg: So… what about the rule "Not love a villain"

Beast Boy: Yeah.

Robin: That's not the only case, don't you remember? Beast Boy loved Terra and Cyborg loved Jinx. Besides, Kitten and I have something in common.

Raven: And what is?

Robin: We don't have super power which can hurt anything. So this is something I can handle. And this is the opportunity we can get back after we were lovers.

In that moment, Starfire hear what Robin said.

Beast Boy: Wait, you and Kitten were lovers?

Robin: Yeah, and here is the probe.

Then Robin showed the picture that Kitten gave him. It's a photo of Robin and Kitten together watching the camera while they were happy.

Beast Boy: Whoah! I didn't know you were dating.

Robin: Yeah, but I had to break up with her when I realized she's daughter of Killer Moth.

In that moment Robin imagined a chibi version of Kitten in front of Killer Moth smiling evilly.

Cyborg: Thinking about it, that was a bad experience.

Robin: That was in the past, this is my chance to get back with, and also we kissed in our first day of this night.

The Titans were surprised to hear that, especially Starfire who had her mouth opened.

Cyborg: (Amazed) Did you kissed? Tell us, tell us!

Beast Boy: (Amazed) Tell us!

Robin: Well, just lips with lips, I never felt better since this morning, also she accept to go out with me 4 more dates for love tradition of the city, also my broken heart is fixed.

Raven: But you know there's no turning back if you do that.

Robin: I know, but this is possible my last chance to have a beautiful girlfriend.

Starfire: Robin, so will you do that?

Robin: Of course! And now if you excuse me guys, I have to be ready for my next dates with my girlfriend.

Robin leaves them while they were talking each other.

Cyborg: I'm happy for Robin; this is the opportunity he needs for his good.

Beast Boy: He's right, maybe Kitten changed after that time.

Raven: Whatever, he seems happy with that.

Starfire: (A little worried) Guys, can you tell me what is "Love tradition of the city".

Cyborg: Oh, Starfire, so you didn't know about love tradition, well let me explain all of you.

Then Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire sat on the couch, Cyborg is front of them, then a monitor shows a dark scene with white lines.

Cyborg: During many years, when a boy a girl want to be together, but sometimes they're not made for each other, so there's a love tradition to probe if they can be lovers for future. (In that moment two shapes of Robin and Kitten are in the screen while Cyborg continue explaining) It consists they have to date 5 dates at nights and after each date they have to kiss. In the fifth date, when they kiss, it's formed a tie which they can be together forever; and no power of the universe can break that tie.

Beast Boy: Which means Robin's future is insured.

Raven: Whatever, it's his decision.

Beast Boy: Raven, do you want to try love tradition with me?

Then Raven smashed Beast Boy with a huge shadow punch.

Starfire: (A little nervous) Oh, so Robin's future will be insured with… Kitten, oh yeah… eh… it will be better to dress Silkie by myself, good night!.

And Starfire leaves very quickly.

Raven: (A little confused) Now what's happening?

Later at Starfire's room, she was thinking while Silkie was on her bed.

Starfire: (Thinking a little upset) It can't be! Kitten? Come on, Robin can be with the girl he wants, but… Kitten, Kitten!.

Then Starfire looks at Silkie and carries it.

Starfire: (Seriously) I don't like this, Silkie, Robin is my friend, but he can be in danger with a villain like her, it will better to watching him.

Next night…

Robin and Kitten arrived at a café and they were talking outdoor very happy. In the shrubs, Starfire along with Silkie were spying them. Starfire was watching them with binoculars and then taking notes. Then she discovers that in Kitten's bag there were diamonds and she took more notes.

Starfire: As I suspected.

Then Starfire saw Kitten putting her hand on Robin's chin and kissed him passionately, that made Starfire a little upset.

Then, in the third night, Starfire followed Robin and Kitten to another cafe, they were talking while Kitten had her bag with pearls this time, Starfire took notes and also saw Kitten and Robin kissing again.

In the fourth night, Starfire watched them in another cafe; Kitten now has her bag filled with gold rods. Starfire took notes but also saw Kitten and Robin kissing again.

At fifth day, in her room, Starfire was checking her notes.

Starfire: I knew it!

Later, it's almost night, Robin was in the bathroom washing his face and fixing his hair.

Robin: This is my fifth night, it means fifth kiss and it means happy life forever with Kitten. Next he put on an elegant suit and fixes the ribbon on his neck.

Robin: Alright, here I go!

Robin was walking to go to his date, but in his way Starfire was in front of him.

Starfire: Robin, can I talk to you?

Robin: What do you want, Starfire? I'm hurry!

Starfire: Listen Robin, you shouldn't be with Kitten.

Robin: What do you mean?

Starfire: What I learned in Earth, sometimes a hero must leave what he likes in order to do the right, even it includes love, Robin, I know you want that girl, but you are risking the opportunity of being a hero. After all you are going to be a great hero which means to sacrifice your love for her.

Robin: So… what are you trying to say?

Starfire: It seems she doesn't love at all. She's using you to commit her thefts so you can cover her to avoid the law.

Robin: That's ridiculous! She's wouldn't do that. I was with her during 4 nights.

Starfire: But you don't understand, if you go, you will regret for the rest of your life.

Robin: (Angry) That's it! Starfire, I get a girlfriend and now you like me?

Starfire: What are you talking about?

Robin starts feeling worried and upset.

Robin: Starfire, I… I… I loved you, okey! I loved you since we met! I always loved you and wanted to share my life with you. But you didn't love me back, that makes me understand I can't be with you. Besides you told me you only want me as a brother. Now I'm starting again with a girl who loves me and I love her. So I beg you do not get in my life, I don't want to have another fake illusion with you. I won't support to have my heart broken twice.

Then Robin uses his remote control and appears his bike, he rides and leaves Starfire back.

Starfire: (Worried) Oh no.

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were sat on the couch doing different things. Starfire appears with them.

Starfire: Guys, did you see Robin?

Raven: Isn't it obvious? He went to his date.

Cyborg: For what? He seems happy.

Starfire: We have to stop him, if he dates with her, his life will be ruined.

Beast Boy: So?

Starfire: Robin is my friend! I want to help him!

Cyborg: (Suspecting) Yeah, yeah, he's your friend.

Raven and Beast Boy were suspecting too.

Starfire: Why do you see me like this?

Beast Boy: Starfire, you're starting feeling depression for Robin's new girlfriend.

Starfire: (Confused) What do you mean?

Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg: (Singing) You… are… JELAOUS!

Starfire: Me? Jealous for Kitten? Come on, I only do this because Robin is my friend, and friends always help each other.

Cyborg: Starfire, don't get into Robin's life.

Beast Boy: Yeah, he's happy with that.

Starfire: You don't understand! If he realizes the truth his heart will be broken by twice.

Cyborg and Beast get upset.

Cyborg: Just stop feeling jealousy, Starfire; you wasted your chance with Robin.

Beast Boy: He spent his life giving his love for you and you just ignored his feelings! He deserves to be happy, even it means go to the end of the world!

Raven: Whatever they said.

Starfire get upset with her green eyes in flames.

Starfire: This is not about me! It's for Robin! Now let's go!

Then she grabbed and took them by force. They flew through the ceiling breaking it.

In fifth date…

Robin and Kitten were in a cafe talking very happy and laughing.

Robin: And that's how Raven scared Doctor Light with that scary face.

Kitten: He he! Oh, Robbie-poo, you are so funny!

Robin: But there's something I don't like, are you sure it's okey having a date very close to the museum of the most expensive diamond.

They are in front of a museum with a big announcement "The most expensive diamond is here" on the ceiling.

Kitten: He he! Of course, and now if you excuse me, I need to do something wait for me and be ready to leave.

Then Kitten went. Robin was waiting very thoughtful. He didn't realize that the museum was assaulted, in that moment Kitten returns to him with her bag filled.

Kitten: Alright, Robbie-poo! Let's go back to my home!

Robin: What happen? I hear the alarm of the museum!

Kitten: No time! The villains could hurt me!

Robin: I won't let that happen to you, let's go!

They ride his bike and leaves while the museum guards are looking for the causer.

During the way, Robin stopped her bike.

Robin: Kitten, wait a moment, something doesn't make sense.

Kitten: (A little nervous) Really… what is…

Robin was very seriously at her as he discovers her plan.

Robin: You forgot our kiss!

Kitten: Oh! That, he he!, I forgot it.

Robin: So what are you waiting for?

Then Robin was smiling and put his lips together asking his kiss. Kitten was ready to kiss him.

Robin: (Thinking very lovely) _My fifth kiss equals tie for perfect lif_e.

Kitten: (Thinking evilly) _My fifth kiss equals perfect life of popularity with my own super hero._

Their lips were attempt to touch, but suddenly something fell on Robin's face. It's resulted Silkie.

Robin: (After taking off Silkie of his face) Agh! Silkie? How did you get here?

Kitten: What? Is that one of my father's…?

In that moment, they are interrupted by someone; it was Starfire who threw Silkie to Robin to stop the kiss.

Starfire: Robin, you can trust her, she stole the expensive diamond from the museum. She's using you to escape!

Robin: (In shock) What? I can believe this!

Starfire: (Smiling) I told you.

Kitten: Robbie-poo, you are against me?

Robin: No, I can't believe what's happening. (He set on Starfire upset while he was getting close to Kitten) Starfire, stop about jealous, I overcame about us, you are ruining my chance with a girl.

Starfire: (Surprised) But Robin…

Robin: But nothing… now let us have our fifth kiss for my life.

Kitten: Robbie-poo, who is that weird girl?

Robin: Don't worry, she's just a friend, what were we?

Robin puts his lips together again asking his kiss, but in that moment Starfire flew and took Kitten's bag.

Kitten: Hey! Give back my bag!

Starfire: If you love Robin; so what do you have here?

Robin: Starfire, that's enough! Give it back to her!

Robin took the bag but Starfire was holding. They were pulling contrary directions. The bag was nearly to shatter.

Kitten: (Desperated) Stop! My bag!

Then the bag shattered, the diamond fell in the ground. Robin was surprised to see that.

Kitten: Ooops!

Robin: No, Kitten, tell me this is not true. Tell me you didn't accept me to steal things in my behinds.

Kitten: (Sights) Sorry, Robbie-poo, your friend was right; I used you to stole valuable things with no problem.

Starfire: I discovered your plans, and I expected you didn't change at all.

Robin: (Feeling sad) I can't believe this relation was a fake.

Kitten: Sorry for doing this, Robbie-poo, but I still love you, not like a regular girl, if not as a villainess. (Then she took a remote control) But how you discovered my plan…

Then she pressed a button and suddenly a giant moth appears in front of them. Silkie was happy to see that.

Silkie: (Daddy?)

Then Kitten control the giant moth.

Kitten: Now I have to destroy you!

The giant moth was ready to attack them.

Robin: (Seriously) Titans, go! (In that moment, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven appeared) That was too fast.

Cyborg: Ask us later, Starfire bring us by force.

Robin: All right! Let's stop that mo…

In that moment the giant moth vomit a sticky liquid to them, they were immobilized. Next Kitten rides the giant moth leaving the diamond.

Kitten: I guess it's over for today.

She attempts to leave, but suddenly Robin break free only him and went to Kitten.

Robin: Kitten! Wait! I don't care if you are still a villainess, I still love you.

Kitten: Robbie-poo I wish we could be back together, but this event ruined us.

Robin: Listen, if you stay with me I promise no one touch you and put you in jail. I can help you to change to be a good person, and my girlfriend.

Robin stretches his hand to her begging her. Kitten was thinking to accept, which makes Robin smiling.

Kitten: No! I prefer to be a villainess, but you still your chance with me, also I love you. We meet again in other moment, Robbie-poo.

Then Kitten flew on the giant moth leaving the Titans back. Robin was in shock to see her abandoning him.

Robin: (Crying) NO PLEASE! COME BACK! HOW DO I GET CONTACT WITH YOU!

Raven: Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!

Raven spelled her magic words and the other Titans get free.

Cyborg and Beast Boy go close to Robin.

Beast Boy: Robin, are you okey?

Robin: She… left me. (In that moment his heart broke as crystal again) she left me.

Raven: What was that noise?

Robin: Nothing.

Cyborg: Are you sure you are okey?

Robin: (Nearly crying) Yeah… _sniff_… I'm fine… _sniff_… (He picked up the diamond) _sniff_… just… let's return… _sniff_… this to… _sniff_… the museum and go home… _sniff_

Robin was walking very sadly and nearly sobbing.

Beast Boy: I have never see Robin very depressed like this.

Cyborg: This experience made him feel worse than before.

Raven: And it seems his heart is broken, by twice.

Starfire was looking and Robin as he leaves very sad. She felt a little guilty for what she has done.

Back to the Tower; the Titans returned and Robin still feels sad.

Beast Boy: Robin, how do you feel now?

Robin: (Cleaning his eyes his arm) It doesn't matter, I'll be okey.

Raven: Are you sure?

Robin: I had worst moments, so I can be okey.

Cyborg: Don't worry Robin; she isn't the only girl in your life.

Beast Boy: Yes, remember (He turns into a fish) there are many fishes in the sea…

In that moment Beast Boy was drowning by being in air. Raven picked him up with a shadow hand; a fish tank came out of Cyborg's chest. Raven put Beast Boy in that.

Raven: Except the girls can breathe in air.

Cyborg: That's a good point.

Robin: Guys, it's late, we better to sleep, besides I need to rest.

Raven: Yeah.

Cyborg: Good night.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven leaves. Robin was a little sad and Starfire, who was worried for him, still was with him. Robin sees his photo with Kitten and shatters into pieces and throws to the garbage can.

Starfire: (A little sad) Robin, I'm sorry.

Robin: (Confused) For what?

Starfire: I shouldn't get into your life, and for my fault your heart is broken again.

Robin: (Smiling a little) That's not necessary, it's me who should be sorry, for not trust you and hear your warnings. I know you tried to help me.

Starfire: Oh well, I think it's good if you say that.

Robin: (Feeling reanimated) Yes, maybe I lost this chance, but I'm sure that one day, I'll find a girl who really loves me and cares. And that day will be my happy life as a super hero. (He sighs) I just have to keep looking for her.

Robin has his hands on his pockets and leaves a little worried. In that moment, Starfire sighs slightly and go after Robin and put her hands on his cheeks.

Starfire: Or maybe, you don't have to…

Robin: What do you…

Just that moment Starfire kissed Robin on his lips. Their first and real kiss, Robin was mute after feeling her touch finally.

Robin: Starfire! Did you just…

Starfire: (Puts her hand on his mouth) Don't… mention this! Okey?

Robin: Hmm?

Then Starfire was nervous and flew quickly leaving Robin confused.

Robin: She just… she just…

Suddenly it hears a sound of children celebrating that moment. Robin was very happy for the kiss was waiting for a long time.

Robin: (Back to reality) But wait, that kiss didn't count if I'm not in a date. Or maybe I need more dates… (Thinking a lot) Nah! That day will come, not to be worried for that moment. I'd better not to take importance, just ignore that.

Then Robin leaves very calmed not taking importance the moment he had.

Later, Starfire was in her bedroom with Silkie.

Starfire: No one is watching us, right Silkie?

Silkie was looking everywhere and tilted confirming its answer. Starfire was searching in her hair until she takes something hidden. It was a picture with Robin's face.

Starfire: (Smiling a little) No other girl will take away my boy.

She was happy and embraces the photo very lovely.

**So that's it. I hope you like this story, soon I'll make another. Thanks and comment.**


End file.
